


Lazy Evenings

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clingy Uchiha Sasuke, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, sasuke acts like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: The weekends were the only times they could spend with each other, so what better way than to waste it away by lazing around?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Lazy Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> for everyday i dont update Emotionally i'll post whatever i have in my drafts till it dries out 
> 
> (i don't have that much, plus i'm currently trying to write it lol)
> 
> \+ this one is more straightforward lol... less descriptive (less cheesy?) but maybe i'll edit it in the future
> 
> unedited

It was another lazy, lethargic evening. The sun was starting to hide, leaving traces of bright orange and yellows across the horizon. 

The mood had made Naruto stupidly lazy, despite his boyfriend’s protests— Sasuke had tried to pull away from the blond a million times, only to be dragged back by his waist, tight hugging and insistent grumbling against his hair. 

It was another failed attempt, and now Sasuke was lying back against Naruto’s middle while his hair was getting braided. He sighed, resting his hands above his chest to try to sleep. At least it would make this lazing faster. 

However, the painful tugs kept him awake. “Naruto, let’s move,” Sasuke tries. “I need to make dinner, at least.” 

“We’ll just order take out,” Naruto shrugs. As much as he loved Sasuke’s cooking and the absolute _range_ of the skill, he truly was lazy. So he continued fiddling with the hair, and after noticing Sasuke’s frequent flinching, he tries to make his movements more gentle. Even if gentle wasn’t something he was very good at, he tried his best. 

Sasuke slumps back to a more comfortable position, as his lower back stinging from the awkwardly bent position. “Let me get my phone, it’s up—” 

“Mine’s right here,” Naruto cuts, momentarily stopping the clumsy dabbling to grab for his phone on the coffee table. He places it on Sasuke’s chest, moving his hands back to the dark, soft locks. “I want ramen,” he adds, undoing the messy braids to drag a comb through the hair. It was getting clumpy at places. 

Sasuke groans in mock annoyance, though he couldn’t deny that their extensive loafing had made him lazy and limp too. He grabs the phone, tapping it open and swipes across the screen to call for _Ichiraku._ Naruto stroking his hair and massaging his scalp was a feeling he never thought he needed, let alone _enjoyed_ — not like he was ever going to admit something so cheesy. It sent tingles and tickles down his spine, serotonin pulsing through his veins. 

Naruto pulls back a strand of hair that laid on the pale, pretty face, just as Sasuke put the phone to his ear. He continues to stroke the hair, listening to the boy’s irresistibly sexy voice. He unconsciously smiles, stopping his combing so he could criss cross the strands. 

Once the call ends, Sasuke lets out a voice of contentment, surprising Naruto as he sinks further into the embrace. He’s given up, hoping that they’d just move when they had to eat— _totally_ not accepting the idea that he was falling deeper into the lazy domain. 

Naruto doesn’t complain, lifting Sasuke up by his armpits as if he were a kitten, pulling him into a tight embrace. He brings Sasuke’s arms over his shoulders, scooting himself into the sofa so they weren’t sitting anymore, but lying down. They’d been in such a state multiple times, but never in a lazy, floaty mood. 

In this new position, the slim boy was slumped over him like a starfish, their chests flat against each other. He ran his palms up and down the dip of Sasuke’s back, humming, pleased as the boy nuzzled against his neck like the cat he was. 

He kisses Sasuke’s cheeks, neck— wherever he could get a hold of by just twisting and turning his head. Sasuke does the same, nipping on him as he flattened himself firmly on the blond, his arms nearly limiting Naruto’s movements. A few minutes into their unhurried exchange of pecks and tiny bites, their doorbell rings. 

When Sasuke doesn’t bother to move (as he was the one that prevented any action), Naruto grumbles, poking where Sasuke was ticklish, but the only reaction received was a cut-off giggle and arms tightening around his neck. Naruto didn’t want to move earlier, and this was his payback. 

Sighing, he held on to Sasuke tightly. Why would he complain of a rarely clingy Sasuke? He sits up with one arm bracing himself on the armrest, quickly getting up to stumble for the wallet on their kitchen counter. You’d think Sasuke wouldn’t want a stranger to see him cling to his boyfriend, but he only wraps his legs around Naruto’s hips and continues to smother kisses into the tan neck. If Naruto was being stupidly lazy, he would give it to him too— he never seemed to learn that the blond wasn’t one to give up, and his petty act would only satisfy, not annoy. 

Maybe he liked that outcome, though. He would probably get hurt if Naruto were to act obviously annoyed by his… ‘ _karma_ ’ affections. His back to their front door, he imagines their delivery guy looking a little confused, and gracelessly handing the food and accepting the money.

He doesn’t get to think about it too much, however, when Naruto tries to plop him on a chair in their dining room. Suddenly, Sasuke didn’t want to let go even more. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto warns. 

“No,” he grumbles, awkwardly hanging off Naruto’s body as they slumped over a chair. Naruto chuckles, a rustle of plastic in the background as the food was placed on the table. “You’re comfy,” Sasuke provides, staring into the ocean blue, love filled eyes. At that point, he wished that Naruto would just say ‘you win’, so he could suck up his clinginess and just sit down to eat; they were both hungry, after all.

But Naruto only rarely loses to Sasuke, moving on to another tactic that he knew the boy would hate. Bringing fingers to Sasuke’s sides… he professionally tickles the boy until he was squirming and letting out desperate gasps of air and cut-off laughter. Looking at Sasuke undone, he considers the thought of tickling him forever. 

Only after half a minute of tickling, one of them lets up. 

“O-Okay!” Sasuke gasps, trying to pull the persistent hands against his sides as he clung to Naruto’s neck with one hand. “You win, idiot!” 

Smiling, Naruto drops his hands and kneels down to let Sasuke safely sit on the chair. Turning to the plastic bags in embarrassment, Sasuke waits for the blond to drag the chair to sit beside him. Ordeal forgotten, the smell of good food wafting into their noses, Sasuke’s heart swells in excitement. Naruto’s does too. 

They eat their food in silence, both anticipating another round of cuddling right after.

**Author's Note:**

> i realize drabbles are more of my thing 
> 
> also im watching a lot of anime and playing a lot of games--- it eats up my time to write LOL
> 
> \+ i also realize i have a thing for bad bitch hinata... maybe if i... write sumn abt her lol


End file.
